


Bound to Please

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: Cullen overhears a kinky conversation with Bull and wants to give it a try. His Inquisitor is more than up for the fun.





	Bound to Please

He wanted to, had been wanting to for a while. Cullen didn’t want to admit that he had his kinks, his little dark pleasures and fantasies. Many of the men under him brashly bragged about the quick shagging of a maid here or there, the more romantic sex under a blanket of stars in the field. Or his favorite, which was rougher, more needing, pure animal sex upon sight of each other. He wanted more, to try more with her, show her another side. 

He’d sat at the tavern counter, head down in his ale, just listening, like he always did. Bull had started it, as he usually did. Discussing the use of added instruments for men and women, some with enchantments that heated or cooled. Ropes and silks were his favorite topics, until Bull started mentioning hot wax. He couldn’t get his mind around that one. But the silk, Maker the silk had his mind travelling. 

The Inquisitor had been away for a couple weeks and was due back shortly. He’d gone to the trouble of procuring some of this silk Bull spoke of and when the ale was particularly strong and the bar near empty he approached the man. “About your silk ties…” Cullen’s voice cracked and for a moment he thought Bull would ridicule him. Instead the Qunari grinned wide, “you want to pleasure her like never before, silk is a good start. I’ve got a few really good techniques that will have her cumming in seconds. Many times. You might want to bring a bucket with you.” Bull clapped his shoulder hard, his laughter ringing off the walls. “It’s pretty simple stuff. I’ll send you a couple books and a diagram or two. Trust me, you’re both going to love this. I can personally demonstrate if you’re interested. No strings attached.”

“Uh, no thank you.” Cullen cleared his throat and nodded, “I appreciate the aid.”

“Anytime. Offer stands. I’m no Chantry Sister,” he grinned and finished his ale. “Just be careful, it’s easy to get carried away. It’s not something to enter into lightly. Talk with her first, set safety limits, and a word. One you wouldn’t normally say out loud during sex. Then respect her, lavish her and ravish her until she is a puddle at your feet. She takes command too often, needs to be commanded to relax.” Bull sighed heavily as he rose and tossed a few coin on the table. “If you hurt her, I will do nothing less to you. Commander.” Bull’s smile never left his face as he calmly strolled past Cullen towards the door.

Over the next few days he wrote to her and she returned each letter with more titillating words. He had to stroke himself to completion twice on the last letter. She wanted to see this side of him, the more playful domineering side. They worked out their safety words, and he’d spent many hours studying the books and pages from Bull. Tied and untied the knots when he was busy reading over his reports. He knew them like he knew anything else he put his mind to.

When the scout blew the signal that the Inquisitor had returned his grin was wide and nearly impossible to wipe off. He had taken everything he needed to her quarters, in the dead of night. Now it was only a matter of time. She would want to wash and change, a small meeting in the war room, dinner and then, yes then, he would show her everything he whispered into the letters that poured promises into her ear. 

It was near murder to sit through that council meeting. Knowing what he was going to have, what he was going to do. He was professional, and proper, head fully in the moment. When they finished she flashed him that devilish smile and passed him a note. As she left he discreetly read it, “give me an hour and I am all yours.” He tried his best not to break into a full run back to his tower. An hour. 

Removing all his armor he carefully stacked it on his stand, then finished his papers. With that all tended to he made sure to handle himself. He didn’t want it to be too quick, this had to last, had to be perfect. Tidying himself he blew out the few candles about him and began the walk to her room. Most of Skyhold was asleep and he was glad for it. Passing the tavern, Bull gave him a wide smile and a nod before returning his conversation to a plump red head in his lap. 

He found no further issues upon his way, arriving at her quarters undisturbed. Pushing through the door he turned and locked it, a grin spread wide across his lips. Reaching the top of the stairs, he growled, deep and primal. She was laying on her side, in nothing. “I was wondering if you forgot.” She purred toying with the silk cords upon the bed. “I found your gift.” 

“Good. Are you ready?” He crossed the room, tugging his shirt up and over his head he tossed it onto the couch. Her eyes were dark as she nodded. “Lay on your stomach and put your arms behind your back.” He’d memorized the loops and passes he’d need to make the bindings hold but not hurt if she did struggle. As he wound the material through her arms, over her shoulder and cross her, he pressed kisses along her neck and back. When he was done he checked over his work, more than pleased with himself. “Does this feel good?” he drew his fingers up her slit, “you are so wet, and I haven’t even begun yet.”

“I do. Don’t stop.” He could see her breathing heavy. “Lift your heels to your bum.” He grinned as she complied and again he twisted the fabric round, binding her in place. “One last thing.” He pulled the scarf out of his pocket. She’d tied her hair up as they discussed before. “Lift your head.” He whispered in her ear before slipping the fabric over her eyes and tied it off. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” Her answer was so breathy he could feel the ache growing. “Good, let’s begin.” With extra care he flipped her over to her back, enjoying the healthy bounce of her breasts. Running his bare hand from her neck down to her navel he enjoyed the slight hitches in her breath, the quiver of her body, the goose flesh that rippled over her. She was his to pleasure, she trusted him, granted him the greatest gift, and he was not going to let her regret a moment of it. 

Bending down he slid the tray he’d stashed under her bed out. On it lay a collection of items suggested by Bull. An enchanted bucket that held ice, preventing them from melting. Leather gloves in a velvet covering. Soft clamps, Bull said to be careful with them, they caused pain and pleasure depending on their use. Bull had lent him one of the enchanted objects, but he wasn’t entirely sure this was the right time. Skimming his hand over several items he went with a single ice cube. Slipping it in his mouth he dipped his right hand into the bucket, letting his fingers cool as his left teased her pert nipples, back and forth never lingering long. 

She squirmed against the binding, moaning wantonly into the air. Confident his fingers were cool enough and the ice in his mouth still melting he dipped his warm hand low. Cupping her mound, he nearly came himself when she half cried out. Barely touching her he could feel how wet she had gotten. It was tempting to just dive in, sate himself and fill her. Steeling himself he encircled her clit, ghosting his touch against her skin. “Cullen, please.” She started to beg and that made it all the better. Bending down he blew across her heated skin. “Cullen!” Her cry rung out and his grin widened. 

Allowing her little time to recover he slid two warm fingers deep inside of her, curling them a few times as she panted and writhed. Her after shocks pulsed around him and he wanted more. Taking his cold fingers, he just pressed them against her clit with the softest of touches. Her gasping cry had him dripping in his trousers. “Does this feel good?” He drew his bottom lip into his mouth as her words came out in a jumble, asking for more. Easing her open he replaced his warm fingers with the cooler one and within a few seconds she was cumming again, harder. “Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath as he rode out her wave. 

It was as Bull said, he could almost use a towel with how soaked she was. Taking off his clothes, he’d forgotten the ice cube in his mouth, long gone and back to normal temperature. Swiping another one he teased at her entrance with the tip of his stiff cock, enjoying the rising heat from her. “Cul… Cullen. Please, fuck me, please.” Her whimpered begs only made him harder and drove his craving higher. Dipping inside of her, he moaned loud and long as she half screamed out. Hilting himself he gripped her by the hips, reveling in how her chest rose and fell sharply, the sweat beginning to glisten against her neck and shoulders. With the ice in his mouth he pulled her to the edge of the bed, still inside of her, and swirled his tongue over her nipple. Again, she gasped and tried to buck under him. Her walls squeezed about him as he sucked the pert tip into his mouth, rolling the ice cube about it before taking a sharp nip and releasing it. He lavished the same attention to the other side. “Chantry… Maker, Cullen I can’t… fuck me, hard now, please!” 

Chantry had been her choice, something she’d never say in a bedroom setting. She’d had enough and trusted that he would honor her wishes. Crushing the ice cube in his mouth he pressed his lips to her ear, “as you wish.” With his hands braced on her hip and shoulder he slammed himself into her. Each snap filled the room with her cries and wet skin slapping together. 

It wasn’t long enough, not for his liking. He felt the build up flaring within him and just before he lost himself he felt her hit her peak once more. His rhythm broke as he began to slam into her as deep and hard as he could manage, her cries echoing through her chamber. With a grunted growl he spilled deep inside of her, feeling their combined essence drip down his thighs. 

Before giving in to the urge to lay beside her, he carefully removed her blindfold, her cheeks stained a deep red, “are you alright?” He was panting for air himself as he began removing her leg bindings first, careful to rub her legs, just as Bull taught him. “That… was incredible.” She relaxed back her head buried in the skewed blankets. Tenderly he worked the cords away, easing her legs over his hips. They trembled, and he felt a twinge of guilt wash over him as felt them vibrate against his skin, “I’m sorry.” Rubbing her calves and thighs she let out a sigh, “don’t be. Ever. I want that again.” 

“Really?” He quirked an eyebrow, scrutinizing her features, being sure that what she was saying was true. “Yes, very much yes. You said Bull taught you this?”

“He offered to demonstrate,” Cullen’s fingers worked to loosen her arms as he spoke. “I’m not entirely sure how I feel about that.” 

“Hmm,” She hummed before giggling at Cullen’s expression. “Only if you’re interested of course.”

“Minx,” he shook his head, unbinding the last of the cord. “There, take it easy. Let me get you cleaned up and some water.” 

The next time she left from Skyhold Cullen met with Bull for drinks, “so, how’d it go?” Bull grinned over his mug. “Show me more,” Cullen blushed as he quickly knocked back his whiskey.


End file.
